The Set Up
The Set Up and Factions of the Legacy Period Imperial Territory Capitol: Bastion: Heavily industrialised world with Imperial palace. Large fleet. Worlds: What few worlds remain in the Imperial Remnant are run with ruthless efficiency, staving off attacks from the Sith and the Republic whilst still managing to push out its own borders. The current Emperor has shown more than enough cunning to ensure his own survival and that of his Empire. Though not very powerful in the force, he is still one of the best lightsaber fighters in the galaxy. Politics: Emperor and his courtiers rule, largely relatives of the Emperor. There are Jedi Guards who protect the Emperor and advise him in times of war but they are few and are neither darkside nor light in their council. Galactic Alliance Capitol: New Alderaan: Artificial world. Peak of terraforming skills Worlds: What few remain inside the savaged republic fight desperately for survival. One weak Chancellor could destroy what was left entirely. Luckily, a succession of intelligent beings have taken the role and have been backed by many cunning admirals and generals from the fleets. This has staved off both Sith and Imperial onslaughts for years. Politics: Chancellor and his senate. Jedi guardians but sparse Factions: Pro-Imperials. Pro-Sith. Criminal families The Senate is broken into three sections, the High Council, the larger senate and the senators in exile – who have no worlds to represent due to various reasons (ie, the senators for Dac) The High Council Made up of the Senators for Chandrilla, Bothawui, Mon Cal, New Alderaan and the chancellor The Admiral of the First Fleet is Gar Stazi, hero of the 2nd Sith War Head of CSB has a seat on the High Council which is very rarely used. Consequently his word carries a lot of weight in the running of the Alliance. His subordinates are usually off record, which allows them easier access to enemy territory and inside alliance territory. The Military Chiefs are the backbone of the alliance defences. Stalwart veterans who fight off Sith, Imperials, Hutts and Chiss on a daily basis. Sith Territory Capitol: Coruscant/Korriban Worlds: The largest of the three main factions, the Sith Empire emerged only after their deal with the Imperial Remnant became clear. Spreading from the Outer Rim to the edge of the Core, they already controlled more than a dozen worlds. Then, on the eve of the Imperial victory over the Republic and the Jedi all but destroyed, they turned on their allies and seized control of the Imperial Remnant as well. Some worlds from both sides managed to escape their onslaught and remained free whilst others created uneasy treaties to turn their backs on their old rulers/allies. They have been largely dormant since the sudden death of their last Emperor at the hands of a heroic Jedi from the Skywalker lineage. Politics: Emperor controls everything, with or without the knowledge of his councils. There is apparently a power vacuum at the moment, leading to the Sith infighting amongst themselves until a new Emperor emerges from them. Factions: The Dark Council, headed by Darth Nihil, exerts the open influences in the Empire, acting as a lower house to their parliament. Maintaining direct control over the worlds under the power, they control the governors, the armies and the infrastructure of the Empire. The Dark UnderCouncil , headed by Darth Maladi are the secret and second house of their parliament. They control the secret services, the academies and most importantly the secrets of the Sith teachings. A line of Independent Lords maintain cordial relations with the rest of the Empire but refuse to bow to the council out of principal. The Academy is the branch of Sith training schools, concentrated mainly on Korriban The Intelligence Heads are the Lords reporting to Lord Devalis, head of Intelligence The Librarians are extremely powerful guardians of the Sith holocrons etc. Moffs exert power over the fleet and soldiers of entire sectors Governors are human instruments through which the Sith rule their systems The Last of the Jedi The Jedi Council mediate on affairs whilst an independent government maintains the people and requests their help when needed. The planet remains hidden, though everyone knows it must exist and the Sith continue to try to sniff it out. It has become something of a legend for hope, especially since a Skywalker killed the last Emperor and ceased the continuous advance of their Empire. What few Jedi remain, however, are a sad shadow of their former glory. They are constantly looking for new recruits to bolster their ranks but this only means that they are picking up more and more dubious characters. More than once this has led to Sith sleeper agents appearing amidst their ranks, often in the hope of finding their hidden world. Hutt Space Capitol: Nal Hutta: swampland and palaces Worlds: Crime ridden outbacks run by organised cartels of Hutts. Politics: Hutt Council controls the largest cartels whilst thousands operate outside of their own laws. Factions: Liucid the Hutt of Nar Shada (thin, malevolent), Baratta the Hutt of Mal Hutta (Largest and smartest), Tredor the Hutt of Da Soocha (cybernetics), Neeto the Hutt of Kassyyk (perfect specimen, army of droids), Credoo the Hutt of Toydaria (weakest) (Also – Pauli the Hutt of Tatooine, a subsidiary of Luicid the Hutt.) Independent Systems Many worlds exercise their own independence from the main factions, having left the Republic during its final days. Some of these hold uneasy treaties with the Sith, Empire and Republic whilst all are constantly under threat of one of the larger factions absorbing them. Systems of note: Empress Teta System: Long history within the Republic as a centre of the Sith/Jedi conflict. It is now attracts pilgrims from both sides as they try to understand/intensify the present war. What few Jedi left make it a point to visit here, Yavin 4, Onderon and the centre of the Maw Cluster as part of their training. Sith have a tendency to try and stop them, creating conflicts. Onderon: The walled city holds many delights for pleasure hunters and historians alike. Its baroque feel and ancient alleyways are from times of yore, all preserved by the proud monarchy that reigns here. The wilderness and the Dxun moon create hunting grounds for the rich and blood thirsty tourists. Caprica: Many worlds conquered by the Sith on their way to the core were left undefended after the Sith reached Coruscant and especially following the Emperor Darth Krayyt’s sudden death. This world, ravaged by the Sith, is now struggling to find its feet once more as one of the most densely populated worlds in the Outer Rim. Corporate Sector As the Republic crumbled and the Sith emerged from their alliance with the Empire, the Corporate Sector bought its independence and erected its own borders and laws, effectively making a fascist corporate oligarchy. With the very best technology and money from all sides in the war, the area has prospered significantly. The majority of the population are basically slaves, management exert the power with it all pyramiding with the directors of the 12 areas of produce: Food, Drugs, Computers, Ships, Weapons, Droids, Entertainment, Banking, Mining, Construction, R&D and Terra-forming. Worlds: Eido Neimodia – old Neimodian stronghold and droid capital Yag’dul – starships and vehicle construction for independents Delalt – high tech computers, targeting, sensors etc. Umgul – cutting edge medicine and cybernetics Chiss Space Capital: Csilla Worlds:Csilla, Kinoss, Rhigar, Cormit, Rentor, Schesa Politics: Basically a constitutional monarchy whose family have little interest in how the executives they appoint run their empire. Strong ties to the Sith with intelligence and tactical aide. Four ruling families and a host of petty families that support the throne. The monarch has little executive power but his direct family weild an inordinate amount of power in his name. Vong Space Capital: Zonama Sekot HiveWorlds: Yu’Shaa, Nem Yim, Nom Anor, Shimrra Politics: Since the end of their invasion they have returned to Zonama Sekot and attempted to rebuild their culture and species in a more positive light. They shun outsiders and try not to involve themselves in the politics of the rest of the galaxy. Their supreme overlord and priests all support the isolationist mood. Outer Regions Since the Sith Empire reached into the Core, they abandoned some of their former strongholds and allowed nature to take its course in its wake. Some worlds fell to warlords and neighbours, others became independent allies - controlled by powerful Sith lords. A few even overthrew their oppressors and became free worlds. The majority by far were abandoned to the elements on uninhabited worlds. Worlds which were not scarred by Sith rule have remained arrogantly unchanged by the war around the Core and continue their independent rule as they always have. There is little love for the Jedi or Sith. Unknown Regions Most explorers don’t survive their first year in the unknown regions and what few come back only have stories for astro physicists, who on the whole don’t believe what they are being told and refuse to step foot into such dangerous territory to see it for themselves. The only successful people to write about their explorations have made them so fanciful that most people don’t believe they have ever set foot out of the Core. The few that do believe them go off gallivanting into the unknown, looking for adventure and never come back. Federation Territory The Federation are made up of two AI intellects which merged with a lizard species and adapted them to be cybernetic foot soldiers. Though they appear aggressively expansionist, they have chosen to ally themselves with the Republic in the Core and established a colony near Coruscant. Until their hyperspace coms relay is rebuilt they are incapable of communicating between their central hub in the rim and the colony in the core.